Many mail pieces contain envelopes for mailing replies. Enclosing return envelopes with packets of information in outer envelopes is costly from the sense of added material, added weight, possible extra postage, and added time in assembling envelope contents and stuffing the outer envelopes. One-way envelopes waste money and paper. The present invention proposes a solution to the problems which exist with the enclosure of return envelopes in commercial mailing pieces.